


it all came down to you

by bsmith0708



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bearded Dean Winchester, Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, I found Jensen's band, I have been spiraling, M/M, Miscommunication, Musician Dean Winchester, Radio Company, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsmith0708/pseuds/bsmith0708
Summary: One night Castiel decided to drop the solitary routine he was stuck in and visits the bar in town where he heard was hosting a local band's show. Ready to enjoy a night out, possibly hear some covers, and relax, Castiel was not prepared for the onslaught of talent from the band's performance. It also didn't hurt that the lead singer was easily the most attractive man he'd ever laid eyes on.(Radio Company but make it Destiel)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to Vol 1 from Radio Company on repeat every day for far too long. I've been spiraling. But holy fuck the TALENT. Jensen has no right to be this amazing. His voice should be illegal. Also bearded quarantine Jensen? Heavy inspiration for this story too. I felt like I needed to make his music fit Destiel a little. 
> 
> Anyway, listen to Radio Company. Obviously, this chapter was influenced by "Drowning," but literally every song is perfection. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I think this could be a lot of fun to continue! 
> 
> Enjoy!! XO

The room was hazy, with smoke drifting in from those smoking on the patio outside. The air was a mixture of tobacco, spilled alcohol, and too many bodies filling the decent-sized room. Most of the seats were filled, and Castiel looked around slowly, seeing where he could slip in and sit after he picked his drink up at the bar. 

He couldn't believe he was here; he was all set to spend the night in tonight. He even had his mug ready for his tea. The book he started that week was now sitting on his end table, ignored in favor of his spur of the moment decision to leave his empty house and venture to a local bar. It was a weeknight, but he felt it would be okay to spend some time here before heading back home. He had work in the morning, but he should be fine. 

He had overheard that there was a relatively new band playing tonight. While he usually was not one for concerts or live music, he had felt a strange pull to do something spontaneous. So out of curiosity, he pulled on his trench coat to protect him from the early chill and went to the bar he recognized as one he passed every morning on his commute. 

He felt slightly nervous at breaking routine, though. But then he asked himself, why shouldn't he go? No rule said he couldn't go out alone. Many people did it. And it would do him so good. He was usually so caught up in his work that anything else was pushed to the side. Even he deserved a night out, even if it was only spent nursing a beer and listening to some local band play a handful of covers. 

He was still reflecting as he made his way up to the bar, catching the eye of the bartender. The blonde was in the middle of speaking to another customer but nodded that she saw him. He leaned slightly onto the bar top, waiting for her to approach. Rolling his shoulders, he took a deep breath. This wasn't so bad. He can't say he has been to many bars, but this one at least felt homey. Laid-back in a way he wasn't entirely used to. 

He didn't have to wait long for the bartender. She quickly made her way over, once handing the other customer their card back. "I don't recognize you handsome, definitely would have remembered that face. What brings you to the Roadhouse?" He could feel his cheeks grow warm. Looking down, he glimpsed her nametag, 'Jo,' what a sweet name. 

"I figured I would check out the show tonight." He answered with a small smile. 

Her face cracked open with a large grin. "Oh, you came on a great night too, the band playing is going to blow you away. I'm absolutely sure of it. What can I get you?"

He tilted his head to the side; he didn't have much experience with new bands, and that sounded like a stretch. But he didn't remark. Instead, he ordered a local brew on tap. He paid for it with cash. He didn't need to open a tab as he only wanted it to pass the time, not to get inebriated. 

Carefully walking out to the open section of the room, he found that there were only a few spots left for him to sit. A few were way back from the stage, and there was a small table off to the right of the stage. The stage in question was currently empty of bodies and had been set up with two chairs, mic stands, guitars, a small drum set, and some speakers.

"Might as well." He said to himself and went to the small table, perching up onto the high stool, and placed his beer on the table. The hum of people talking was pleasant, and he could hear the lyrics to an old rock song played slightly too loud to counteract the conversations. He took a pull from his glass, the thick foam hitting his upper lip. The flavor burst over his tastebuds. Normally he ordered a drink just to have something in his hands. But this beer had a bold, rich flavor that covered his tongue in a pleasing way. He might break his one drink rule. If he spaced it out enough, he would be fine to drive himself home. He could feel himself relaxing after a few more minutes of nursing his beer, finding that it went down smoother than he expected. His drink was almost empty. He debated wanting to go up to the bar for another but thought against it, seeing that more of the seats were filling up as it was apparent the band was to start soon. 

He wondered what kind of music they played. He didn't have a particular preference for any genre. Usually playing whatever his mood was at the time, so he knew he wouldn't outright dislike the band. The Roadhouse didn't seem like the kind of place that would have insanely niche music playing either. Stereotypically he imagined country music or at least some sort of southern rock. The people around the bar seemed to be dressed somewhat normally, and there were chairs on the stage, so they might just be some kind of acoustic cover band. 

The lights began to dim, and a man off to the other side of the stage started speaking over the audience. 

"Ladies and not-so-gentlemen," a small wave of laughter went through the crowd. "Tonight, y'all are in for quite the treat. We finally got him to say yes to performing for us. As you know a Herculean feat if I do say so myself. You know how he gets." Another small laugh from the crowd. Castiel realized that most of the people here were regulars or at least knew each other enough that the crowd understood the man's remark on the band's member. They seemed to know exactly who he was talking about. The clapping of the people in the room drew him from his thoughts, and he figured he must have missed the name of the band being revealed. 

A movement behind him made Castiel turn towards a door hidden to the side of the stage. Bodies appeared, and two rather tall men emerged to make their way to the stage. Their gaze swept over the room, and Castiel tried to get a better look at them. One was about a head taller than the other. One strutted confidently. The other looked like he was trying a breathing exercise between the smiles he shot out randomly to the crowd. Another man easily slid in behind them and moved to sit behind the drum set. 

The clapping slowed down as the men settling in front of the mics, not sitting immediately but pulling the guitar straps over their heads. They worked the strings, tuning here and there. The crowd starting to zero in on the men on the stage more than before. The hum of chatter getting quieter. 

Castiel could feel a small sense of anticipation building low in his stomach for the band about to play. He sat watching deft fingers strum to make sure the guitars were ready. He had to admit the shorter of the two had really nice hands, Wait, he mentally shook his head, where did that come from. He took a drink from his glass, reeling in his thoughts. The shorter man looked over to the taller and sent him a smirk. The taller just rolled his eyes.

They nodded in sync, then the shorter one stepped closer to the audience. "Well how is everyone doing here tonight?" The crowd cheered loudly, a chorus of woos filling the space. The man smiled, then looked up and, at that moment, locked eyes with Castiel. Another smirk graced his face, and he winked, turning his gaze back at the rest of the room. 

Castiel felt warmth fill his chest. His face felt too hot. It was a split second, but it was long enough for him to get a glimpse of the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Then the man winked at him, and all his thoughts just vanished. 

How one wink could leave him breathless, he didn't know, but it absolutely did. He downed the small remainder of his beer. Then brought his gaze back up to the stage. 

"That's beautiful to hear. Well thanks for coming out, as Gabe so thoughtfully put out there. This is a first for us. Sammy here," the tall man shot him an irritated look but raised his head in acknowledgment, "has been conspiring to get me to agree to this. So, take it easy on us." He smiled, and it felt like he was keeping a secret from the crowd. 

"So here it goes, we're Radio Company and you are our first show. Let's rock and roll," he nodded once and took a step back from the mic stand. Turned and said something to the taller man, Sammy. 

Castiel saw the man's shoulders rise and fall as if bracing himself, then they both started strumming their guitars. A melodic tune started to form, and then the drums began to kick in. The song began to pull together, each instrument blending beautifully. Then Sammy and the drummer started humming lightly into their mics. 

It was absolutely captivating. Never before had Castiel heard a song that built up in such a way. This was intense. The anticipation made his stomach flutter. Tonight was not going how he expected it would at all. This was more than he could have imagined. The music was wrapping around his mind, and either it was the beer he downed or the shared moment with the man, but he was eager to keep listening. 

The guitar was setting up the mood, the electric feel of the notes dancing in the air. It had to have been about a minute of just instruments and the humming before Castiel saw the man who introduced his band step forward. He closed his eyes and took a deep and steadying breath. 

"Hooooooooooooooooold the daaaaaaaaaaaay," the man crooned deeply into the mic in front of him. 

His voice was like a shot of live wire, shocking Castiel into a straighter position. Something deep inside hummed awake, stretching warm and solid inside him. That voice was unlike any he had ever had the pleasure of hearing. He almost couldn't believe that this music was coming from the live band in front of him. The emotion flooding from the stage had an intensity he could have never imagined. 

The crowd was deadly silent, in awe or in shock, he wasn't sure. But the man continued his song. 

"Make it through and fall into the light." Castiel felt himself lean toward the stage, eager to hear more. "Allllllllllllll the waaaaaaaaaaaaay, a carnival of causes and delight." 

"Because we can't become, victim of a sum, cradle our desire, to keep from drowning, for all we know, and all we've shown, crazy our survival to keep from drowning." The lead singer belted out, seeming to let out the deepest parts of himself in the lyrics. His voice continues to shoot warmth through Castiel's body. He stepped back, his eyes closed and his fingers still strumming his guitar. Sammy was moving slowly around in his section of the stage. Continuing to build up the other man's voice. The ohs continued in the back, and the drum was a welcome rhythm in the back of the song. 

Sammy and the drummer stopped their background ohs but repeated the last song of his verse. "keep from drowning" was repeated by the two men, as well as who Castiel safely assumed was the lead vocalist. Sammy stepped even closer to the front, electric guitar bright against the drums and melody being played. 

The lead singer began his singing all again, the strength and emotion only getting steadier. "Because we can't become victim of a sum, cradle our desire to keep from drowning for all we know, and all we've shown crazy our survival to keep from drowning." He repeats the final word again as before, emphasizing the moment. 

"Hold the day. Oh we pray to make it through the night." His voice carries a moment on after the song ends. The power of the final lyrics still resonating even when he stops singing. 

Castiel couldn't believe that this music was affecting him as profoundly as it did. The feeling overtaking his body and mind only intensified, almost to the point it felt like he was about to go speeding down from the highest point of a roller coaster. He felt alive in a way that he can't say has ever felt before. The honesty of his thoughts making him wince slightly. 

They continued playing out the song for a short while, the guitars slowly coming to a stop. Then all hell broke loose—the audience's applause and hollering drowning out all else. Castiel couldn't stop himself from joining in, letting out a whoop and clapping like crazy for the man up on the stage. Under the stage lights, Castiel could see a blush creep up the man's neck and into his cheeks. His short, dark beard hid some of it, but it was still noticeable. He glowed. Castiel had never seen someone as genuinely beautiful as this man. He didn't even know his name, but he was more intrigued by the singer in the short time tonight than he has been by anyone in a very long time. 

Up on stage, he was drinking from a water bottle placed behind him and was pushing his slightly shaggy hair back from his forehead. The singer pulled the mic towards himself, went to speak but was cut off again by another wave of applause. 

He smiled, looking down at his boots, then looked back up out into the crowd. The smile not leaving his face. "That was 'Drowning' an original song from us. Again, we're Radio Company. As many of you know there's Sammy working his magic as he does." The crowd cheers, hollering towards the stage. 

"It's Sam." For the first time, the taller man speaks up, voice deep but not as raspy as the singer. "Thank you everyone!" His smile thrown to the audience is brilliant. Blinding in his happiness. 

The singer's eyes are shining after looking over at the taller man. Castiel has a moment of something dark twist inside him. Upset that this man was so happy being with the other. He shakes his head, this time physically, and listens as they continue to chat to the crowd. "Back on drums is Benny, best damn drummer this side of the Mississippi." 

Benny raises his arms and bangs his drumsticks together. "Stop buttering me up, I'm already here ain't I?" The singer laughs, bending slightly backward in his joy. 

"How could I not sweet talk you, with those blue eyes back there? And for those who don't know I'm Dean." He turns back to face the audience and catches Castiel's eyes again, and he winks. At him. Again. They continue to stare at each other, and Castiel can feel the heat building within him. A wave of arousal crashes through him, and his mouth opens with a gasp. He breaks their staring first, trying to rein in his thoughts before he embarrasses himself any further. 

Get it together, Castiel. 

Dean was a full rockstar, singing up there in front of everyone, capturing the audience with his sinful, raspy voice. Castiel couldn't have been more opposite the man up on the stage. 

"Glad everyone could make it out. Why don't we just keep doing what you're actually here for? Here's another original, "Cannonball." 

Castiel took a deep breath. He needed another drink. He slowly got up from his spot to the side of the stage and wove around the audience, making his way back to Jo at the bar. He briefly considered getting something more substantial than the beer he finished but then remembered he had to drive himself home. "I'll get another beer please." 

Jo smiled over the bar at him, "Same as before or do you want to try something new?" 

"The same would be lovely," he replied, pulling his wallet out from his back pocket. Removing the bills and leaving enough for the drink and a nice tip. Jo was very kind, so he was willing to tip a little more than usual. 

She slid the glass towards him, "so was I right?" 

Castiel felt confused and a little awkward. He tensed in response, "I'm sorry?" 

"Man, you're something else. You can relax I'm referring to the band." She laughed, throwing her hand up to point towards the stage, where another song had already started up. This one much more upbeat than their opener. 

Dean's voice still wrapped around the audience. Many people moved closer to the stage as the song continued. A little more swaying and dancing happening as the band continued on. Castiel couldn't help but smile as Dean slightly danced as he sang, more of a sway but still obviously enjoying himself. 

From the bar, Castiel could see Dean look over at the seat he abandoned when he made his way over to the bar. A couple had taken over his spot, and Dean's brow furrowed enough for Castiel to see from his spot in the back. 

What was that about? Castiel wondered, but Dean didn't stop singing, and Sam and Benny build the song up around Dean's voice. Taking a wonderfully fun turn to the raw emotion of the first song, if they had continued, Castiel was sure he'd brought to a puddle in the middle of the Roadhouse. 

"Yes, you were right Jo. They did blow me away. I can't believe that their music sounds like this." He turned back to Jo, who nodded. 

"I don't say anything I don't mean. And I've known Sam and Dean for a long time, they've always had this frustratingly good luck when it came to music. Sam plays all kinds of instruments. And Dean. Well, I mean you heard Dean sing." This was nice. Castiel was enjoying talking with Jo. 

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to forget him singing," Castiel coughed slightly at the end of that, feeling a little awkward in sharing something that felt so personal with a stranger. He thought he should at least introduce himself after having chatted with her more, "I'm Castiel, Castiel Novak. Thank you for being such a kind conversationalist." 

She held out her hand to shake his, "Nice to meet you Castiel, it has been a pleasure. Usually, I don't get to speak much with customers." 

A woman down from him at the bar waved to get Jo's attention, and she shot him an apologetic glance. "Sorry Castiel, I gotta get back to work. Enjoy the rest of the set!" 

He gave her a small wave and decided to remain leaning against the bar to nurse his drink. His spot was taken, and he didn't want to fight his way back to his original seat. His beer was just as easy to drink as before, and it didn't take long for him to finish his glass. 

It was enjoyable to stand there, surrounded by other people. All experiencing Dean's first show, one that even Castiel could tell was a major success already. He glanced back up at the band. Dean was scanning the crowd as he sang. Already on another song, one that actually sounded familiar. It could have been a cover like Castiel initially thought his band would play.  
It looked like Dean was trying to find someone, but it didn't stop him from singing. It took one final sweep of the back of the room, and as if they were magnets, Dean locked eyes with him once again. 

Castiel felt himself smile in Dean's direction, and as a result, Dean's face lit up with the brightest smile Castiel had seen all night. 

What was happening? Castiel didn't do this. He didn't go to bars or go to concerts. He definitely didn't smile at attractive and talented singers. He taught his students, he read too much, he stayed home on weeknights. He looked away, down into the empty glass in his hands. 

It was as if a stone dropped into his stomach, making it difficult to catch his breath. He shouldn't be here. This was wildly out of character. He looked down at his watch out of habit. A little after nine, not too late. He wasn't here long, maybe an hour. He enjoyed his time here, but there was nothing for him here. Dean was just kind. He was charismatic; it was what singers did. 

Instead of waiting around to hear any more, he decided to head out. He would be able to rest before work tomorrow if he left now, that book on his end table calling out to him. 

He sat the glass down at the bar. Jo was busy, so he didn't say anything but turned around, heading for the exit. The cheers erupted at the end of the song, and Castiel slipped out the door heading to his parked Continental. 

The fresh air felt nice on his flushed face. It was a bit chillier than he liked, but it was refreshing after the way he was reacting inside. It was unlike anything he had experienced, and it made him feel like he was walking around in someone else's body. 

Shooting one last look at the bar, no one else had left when he did. He took a deep breath, savoring the muffled voice of Dean inside, then slid into the driver's seat and began the short journey home.


	2. Off My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can't stop thinking about the green-eyed singer from the Roadhouse. So maybe he should go back?

Castiel woke up the next morning slowly, faint light streaming in through the gaps of his blackout curtains as he takes a deep breath. Pressing his face into his pillow and he feels the stretch grow and take over the length of his body. The pull of his muscles a pleasant feeling as he wakes up. It doesn't take long for flashes of the previous night to bring him to full consciousness. He glances at his alarm clock beside him; 5:32 glares back at him in bright red.

He was up before his alarm. It would be going off in about an hour, but he was fully awake now, and there was no point trying to go back to sleep. As he lay there, enjoying the peaceful silence of his room, his mind wandered. Flashes of vivid green eyes, bearded jawline, and bright smile haunted his sleep and were taking up all the space in his thoughts.

Castiel groaned, rolling over onto his side, pulling a pillow closer to cradle against his chest. This was ridiculous. He was acting like one of his students, and he had to get it together. Last night was supposed to have been a moment of escape from another quiet night. Something new but not extreme, and still slightly social. Yet all it took was one glance from those green eyes, from Dean, and all that was messed up. Instead of a night of relaxation, he was shocked into bright, burning awareness. The voice that spilled from Dean's frustratingly plush lips wrapped around his dreams throughout last night.

If only those lips would trail slowly down his body and wrap around his- Castiel stopped that line of thinking quickly. No need to open that Pandora's box. It wasn't right. It's not like he knew the man. Just because he looked like some fantasy wrapped in tight denim, that gave Castiel no right to think things like that about the man. But Castiel was human. And Dean. Well, Dean was gorgeous. In a way that shouldn't be legal, really.

Castiel sighed to himself, trying to deter his thoughts before it got too much. Not right now. He needed to get ready for work. This was a path he really shouldn't go down, especially if he wanted to be on time. He sat up, throwing his legs off the side of the bed. Resting his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, he knew he needed to forget the night before. Nothing even happened, a few winks and a quick smile. That happened at every faculty meeting if he were being honest. There was really nothing special about it.

Except that there was, and the heat that settled low in his stomach proved otherwise. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Relieving himself and then washing his hands, he mentally berated himself. Enough! Right now, he just had to think about literally anything else. He brushed his teeth, then walked back into his room. Sliding the mirrored door to his closet open, he selected his clothing for today. He quickly picked a nice blue sweater to keep him warm and dark black jeans. It was Friday, all he had to do was throw a couple of dollars into the basket at work, and he could get away with a jeans day. He didn't feel like putting on anything else.

Slipping on his shoes, he walked out into his apartment. Glancing up at the clock on his wall, he sighed. He was fine on time. He could make himself something, or if he hurried, he could stop for his favorite coffee and just buy breakfast. Yeah, that sounded good. He grabbed his trenchcoat off the hook and slipped it on, then grabbed his bag from its spot next to the front door.

He stepped out into the hall, locked his door, then made his way out to his car. Castiel couldn't remember the last time that he felt so off his game. For what felt like the thousandth time that morning, he told himself that nothing even happened. Which, in turn, made him feel even more ridiculous about his swirling thoughts. Why couldn't he just chalk it up to a fluke, a one-night exchange of small nothings, and leave it at that?

Castiel knew that as much as he could wish that he could ignore the small moments, that's not who he was. He felt a connection when a cashier told him to stay warm when he left a shop, or a coworker laughed at one of his comments in a department meeting. Someone like Dean sending him flirty looks was the equivalent of a shot of ecstasy straight into his bloodstream.

The drive to the coffee shop was short. Everything in Lawrence seemed to be within a few minutes of his apartment. Nothing like the sprawling city Chicago had been. Even though he'd only been there less than a year, Castiel felt more comfortable in Lawrence than he did for the years he had been in Illinois.

Castiel was deep in thought as he parallel parked a short distance down from Winchester's. He had stumbled across the small café a few months after moving to Lawrence, and it quickly became his favorite stop to get a coffee. Usually, before work, as well as a quick breakfast. He knew he could stay long on the street, so he slid from his Lincoln, slamming the door closed a little harder than he intended, and strode into the shop.

The smell of ground coffee and cinnamon spilled over him as the door swung slowly shut behind him. There weren't many others in the place. The morning rush apparently hadn't picked up yet. Castiel looked down at his watch. It was only a little after 6 now. He was going to be early for work, even by his own standards. Shrugging, he made his way to the small queue at the register, looking into the large clear case next to the barista. It was still mostly filled with breakfast sandwiches and pastries. A cinnamon and honey scone was catching his eye.

He made his way to the front, pulling his wallet from his pocket in preparation.

"Hello, welcome to Winchester's. What can I get you?" a deep voice asked before Castiel could look up. The voice was alarmingly familiar, and when Castiel brought his eyes up to the barista, he did a double-take.

It was Sam. The tall man from the band last night. Castiel reeled back a little. He wasn't expecting to recognize anyone this morning, let alone someone from the bar. He didn't recognize Sam last night, though, and he'd been to the coffee shop enough that he figured Sam would look familiar. He quickly looked at the other staff, not realizing entirely why until he saw that none of them were Dean. Cas let out a breath of relief.

Sam shot him a smile, and Castiel senses he didn't reply fast enough and looked like a total idiot in front of this man. "Uh, yeah, sorry. Can I get a latte with 3 shots and one of those cinnamon scones." He gestures to the clear case beside them.

"Of course, anything else?" Sam punches in the numbers for his order, writing on a takeaway cup and placing it in the line-up of orders before his. Oh yeah, I'll take one devastatingly handsome lead singer that you are friends with to go. Thanks. 

Castiel shook his head. "No, that will be all."

"Okay, great, that'll be $5.90." Sam reached his hand out for Castiel's ten-dollar bill, and Castiel waved his hand before he can get his cash returned.

"Keep the change." Sam smiled again in response.

"Thanks, man. Your order will be out quickly." Castiel nods towards Sam and moves off to the side to wait out of the way of the others waiting.

How easy would it be to compliment Sam on their performance yesterday? Maybe see how close he and Dean are. It wouldn't hurt. And Balthazar was always telling him he needed to meet new people. Something that never failed to irk Castiel. He could talk to people just fine; he just didn't always want to. He could feel the scowl forming on his lips and tried to reign in his mood.

The café continued to quickly empty out, and when his name was called out, Castiel went up to grab his drink from Sam. "Yes, thank you," he hesitated. "Uh, great show last night." He felt his face get warm.

Sam paused, then a broad grin grew as he replied. "Oh, wow! Thank you, you really think so?"

Castiel nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't lie about that. You and your partner were extremely talented. I was blown away from the start." 

The smile never left Sam's face, "That, that actually means a lot. Dean, he was the one who sang. He gave me so much shit over last night. He almost didn't even show."

Castiel's eyebrows rose, "Really? He was very talented."

"I tell him that all the time when we practice. But he doesn't believe me. I've been telling him forever that he needs to just accept that he has talent, but he's as stubborn as any one person could be." Sam's voice is laced with fondness. Castiel almost can't handle the care that his man has for Dean. Well, that squashed some of the residual feelings hanging around. Dean was obviously loved.

Castiel tried not to let it affect him. He smiled weakly, "Well, you tell him he has at least one new fan." He lifted his drink in a gesture of thanks and swiped his scone from the counter. "I gotta get to work."

"Have a great day!" Sam replied, and Castiel all but books it out of the café. He hopped into the car and quickly pulled out of his spot to head to school. He sees a sleek, black car smoothly take the place he just vacated but doesn't give it much thought other than a quick appreciation of the aesthetic of the other vehicle.

After a deep pull from his coffee, Castiel sighed as it warmed him from inside. Coffee usually made him feel more human. He took a steadying breath, and the rest of his commute to work continued without a hitch. He parked his car in his regular spot to the side of the building and pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder. Shoving his breakfast inside the bag, he made his way inside.

He suddenly feels pleased that it's Friday as he throws a few singles into the jeans day collection on his way to his mailbox. He pulls out the few handouts, reading over them as he walks to his classroom.

His mind may have been preoccupied, but he was determined not to let it affect his job. Castiel was planned for today but was running through the lesson in his head. He clicked the lights on and started to get ready for the day. Making sure the laptop cart was plugged in, checking his emails that racked up, before he knew it, the first bell ran, signaling that students were being let into the building.

Castiel relaxed as he drifts into his role as teacher, which feels as second nature to him as breathing.

"Bye, Mr. Novak! Have a good weekend! When are you grading the narratives?!" Becky, one of his Honors 10 students, asked as she packed up her belongings.

Castiel let out a short laugh, "You just turned them in a few days ago. Give me some time to read over them by the end of next week at the latest, though. Don't worry about it. Enjoy your weekend."

"I know. I'm just excited to see how I did. Thanks, Mr. Novak!" She waved and then turned away, heading to the hall.

Castiel leaned back against his desk. His legs crossed at the ankles in front of him. He stretched out his arms, then raised them over his head. The pull of his muscles welcome after being on the go all day. He closed his eyes and let his arms fall to the desk, hands gripping the ledge of the desk.

The stress and constant moving throughout the day helped keep him distracted. Being surrounded by a stream of high schoolers made it so that he couldn't let his focus go anywhere other than helping his students throughout each period.

But every time there was a moment break, he would think about green eyes meeting his, the warmth pooling in his stomach when he remembered the winks sent his way. He couldn't contain the sigh that fell from his lips. Why was he the way he was? No one else would let this kind of thing affect them as much as it did him.

Maybe he could go back to the Roadhouse. Castiel froze. Why would he go and do that? It's not as if he would find Dean there again. It was clear from his conversation with Sam this morning and the comments made last night that the band's performance was not something that usually happened.

But it wasn't illegal to go to a bar. He was an adult; adults went out for drinks. It was a Friday. He could even ask if Balthazar wanted to grab a drink with him. It's been a while since they spent time outside of work together. It could be fun to catch up with his friend and possibly catch a glimpse of the green-eyed man who'd been haunting him in the back of his mind all day. What was the harm in that?

Castiel knew there was no point in ignoring his curiosity. He moved around to his desk to start packing up his stuff. He powered off his laptop, grabbed the stack of turned in rubrics from the bin, and shoved it all into his bag. 

Taking a final glance around to make sure he had everything, he pushed his chair in and left his room, making sure to turn the lights off before he's out the door. On his way out, Castiel detours to the hallway next to his to see if Balthazar is still in his room. Luck was on his side when he saw the door open and lights still on.

"Balthazar, you heading out soon?" Castiel asked as he made his way through the door.

A small questioning noise fell from Balthazar's lips, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just finishing up adding these grades in before I head out. What's up?"

Castiel leaned against one of the student desks, "I'm leaving, was seeing if you wanted to leave together." He doesn't look at his friend but scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'll leave with you if you don't mind waiting a few more minutes. I won't be long." Balthazar continued to type in his grade book.

"Of course, I'm in no rush." This wasn't a lie. Castiel was still freaking out about his desire to go back to the Roadhouse. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd want to grab a drink tonight?"

Balthazar's eyes immediately find Castiel's, which enough shock to be almost offensive, "A drink? Who are you, and what have you done with my Cassie?"

Castiel could feel his cheeks going warm, "I just thought it might be nice." He wasn't about to tell Balthazar about last night; the man would never let Castiel hear the last of it. "It's okay if you didn't want to."

"No, no, no. Of course, I'd love to go. Let me be shocked, but where did you have in mind?" Balthazar clicks his mouse, saving his grades, then closes his laptop, beginning to pack his belongings.

"Uh, I heard about this place, the Roadhouse? We could check it out?" Castiel tried to meet his eyes but couldn't for longer than a few seconds.

"The Roadhouse? I didn't know that was your type of establishment, Cassie darling." Balthazar made to leave his room, waving for Castiel to follow. "Let's go." He turned the lights off, and they start walking towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, I heard about it at lunch, figured why not?" Castiel shrugged in an effort to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Good enough for me. Let's meet up there at like what 6ish?" Balthazar looks down at his outfit, "I'd like to change out of my work clothes if possible."

Nodding, Castiel pushed opened to door for them to exit out into the parking lot, "Of course. I probably will too."

"Sounds like a plan then. I'll see you there," Balthazar replied, sliding into his car. "It'll be fun, Castiel."

Instead of replying, Castiel goes to his car and waves towards the other man. He finds himself starting to breathe a little too fast, and after turning his car on, he let it idle while he tried to calm his heart down. Taking a few deep breaths, he rested his forehead on the steering wheel. "Castiel, it's only a drink at a bar." He tells himself. The odds of running into the, frankly hot as hell, man are small. Worst… or best his betraying mind supplies, Dean is there. What's the harm in hanging out with his friend on a Friday night. If Dean wasn't there, then he could have a fun time with Balthazar. Nothing about this was going to be terrible.

Kicking his car into gear, Castiel made his way home. He had a few hours to kill, and he needed to get ready.

The short drive home felt even shorter when all he could think about was the possibility of seeing Dean again. What would it be like to see those green eyes again? Would Castiel even say anything to the man? That made him laugh to himself. Him? Speak to Dean first, yeah if it was the end of the world, maybe. He parked his car and made his way to his apartment, making a mental list of all he wanted to do before he left to meet up with Balthazar.

He hung his coat up, dropped his bag off next to the door, and then toed off his shoes. Sighing, he went into his kitchen and grabbed a beer out of his fridge, for no other reason other than to have something in his hands. He took a long drag, then leaned against the counter. He rolled his shoulders; he could feel the overthinking in his muscles, but he couldn't stop.

Once he let himself think about what running into Dean might look like, his brain wouldn't stop creating scenario after scenario. His thoughts ranged from them not even interacting after their initial eye contact to the meeting in the bathroom with the bearded man bending him over the counter and roughly sliding into him from behind. That one made his knees grow weak, and he killed the fantasy before it really got to be too much.

He headed back into his bathroom, shucking his clothing as he went to start his shower. Removing his sweater, jeans, and briefs, he threw them into his room as he passed by his hamper.

Turning on his shower, he waited a moment for the water to heat up, then slid under the stream, sighing in pleasure as the water beat down on his shoulders. The heat of the water and the strong pressure were enough for his eyes to close momentarily. This was one of his favorite features of this apartment. Showers became a luxury when you had water pressure like this.

Standing under the warm stream, he grabbed his shampoo and began his normal routine. It wasn't until he was dragging his washcloth over his chest that his fantasies hit him again. Closing his eyes, he saw obscenely plush lips tracing down his chest and abdomen. His mind provided him with the image of green eyes glancing up at him through thick eyelashes, and his own hand traveled lower.

The water continued to warm him up, and he dragged his hand over his length, giving himself a few pumps. The moan punched out of his throat, and he dropped the washcloth. His other hand flew up to support himself against the wall of his shower.

His mind continued with the images of Dean. He tried not to feel guilty about thinking these things about the other man, but he couldn't help it.

Those lips that last night looked so ready to kiss now pressed against his skin and Castiel felt heat settle deep in his stomach. The green-eyed vision continued to press sloppy kisses down his body, strong hands gripping his thighs. Castiel continued to stroke himself, moving faster as his mind continued to supply him with his personal fantasy.

His mind's Dean sent a quick look up at Castiel and winked at him before taking Castiel into his mouth. Those godforsaken lips wrapping around him, taking as much of his length as he could. Wrapping one of his hands around what he couldn't fit. Dean started moving in time with Castiel's strokes, and stars burst behind his eyelids. It shouldn't be this hot in here. He shouldn't be this close. But Castiel knew that he was, his toes curled, and his fantasy continued. "I- I can't. Dean stop. I'm about-"

But fake Dean didn't stop. Instead, he started to take Castiel deeper into the heat of his mouth. Dean's other hand moved down and started to stroke himself. Castiel, seeing that Dean was getting off on just this, felt his knees go weak and, with a few more quick strokes, felt his release leave his body, and boneless, he sagged against the wall of the shower letting the stream of cooling water clean off his body.

Castiel couldn't remember the last time he came that fast. But now, in the post-orgasmic haze, he felt his face flush. He just jerked off to someone he hasn't even spoken to, and it was the hottest thing he could've imagined.

He remained under the shower a little longer, retrieved the washcloth, and quickly finished up his shower. Stepping out onto the matt, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His face and chest were blushing red, and his eyes were bright. He needed to relax before he left, or Balthazar would immediately know what happened. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.

He toweled off and then made his way into his room; picking a pair of black pants and a button-up, he quickly got dressed. Glancing at the clock, he still had about an hour before he had to leave.

He dabbed some cologne on his wrist and neck and ran his hands through his hair. He knew better than to try and tame it, but hopefully, it wouldn't dry too bad. He took another look in the mirror and nodded. He looked pretty good, actually.

He headed back out into his living room and wasted some time checking his social media. Not that there was much to see. But he got caught up in a few videos Balthazar sent him and catching up on his Twitter feed. He finally caught up on his show, so he finally checked without worrying about spoilers. The whole time he felt like a live wire, intensely aware of the slow passing of time. He counted down the minutes, and when it was a little before six, he closed his phone and put his shoes on.

Again, the ride to the Roadhouse wasn't long, and he was sitting outside the semi-crowded bar seeing the spots slowly fill up before he knew it. He stayed in the Lincoln until he saw Balthazar slide out of the backseat of an Uber.

Castiel stepped out of his car and walked over to his friend. "I could have picked you up, you know." He could feel the smile on his face as he stopped in front of Balthazar.

"I'm aware, but I didn't want to burden you. I'll catch a ride with you later if need be." Balthazar threw his arm around Castiel's shoulders, "Let's get this party started, Cassie." And he steered them into the bar.

The bar was slightly packed, looking busier inside than it did outside. Castiel held his breath as he looked around the room. He could hear the familiar sounds of classic rock playing in the background, and the room still had the smoky haze he remembered from the night before. His scan came up empty, no glimpse of the bearded man he wanted to see. He let out a breath in... relief? Disappointment? He didn't think about it too hard.

Balthazar dragged them to the bar and then placed both his hands on the top. Castiel looked to see who was behind the bar and was happy to see it was Jo again.

She glanced over and smiled when she saw them. "Castiel! Nice to see you again!"

He could feel Balthazar's eyes on him but ignored the other man. "Hey, Jo! How are you doing?"

She moved over to stand across from them, wiping her hands on the rag she had thrown over her shoulder. "Can't complain. What can I get you tonight? Same as yesterday?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," he smiled.

Balthazar finally spoke up, "You haven't introduced me to your friend Cassie."

"Oh, excuse my lack of manners, Balthazar, this is Jo. I met her last night, and she was very kind to me." Castiel gestured from Jo to Balthazar, "Jo, this is my friend Balthazar. He works with me."

They shook hands. Jo kept talking but moved to fill Castiel's glass. "Nice to meet you Balthazar, any friend of Castiel's is a friend of mine."

"I'll take the same as Cassie here, and you already made them love you after only one visit." Balthazar turned to Castiel with one eyebrow raised.

"I have that effect on people." Castiel slid his beer towards himself. Balthazar laughed and didn't respond, so Castiel turned back to Jo. "Keep the tab open. His drinks can be put on mine."

She tipped her head in their direction, "I'll keep them coming then."

Castiel raised his glass in her honor, and Balthazar tapped their glasses together. "To new faces."

"And new friends," Balthazar replied. They took their first sips of the beer, and Castiel was happy he chose the same one as before. It was just as good this time around.

He was about to say something to Balthazar when a door behind the bar opened and out strolled two muscled forearms, and his plaid shirt pushed up to the elbows. It was the man those arms belonged to that almost made him drop his beer.

Dean was standing in front of him, and when their eyes met, Dean's widened slightly. It was as if time froze, but Dean broke the slight tension first with a blinding smile thrown Castiel's way.

"Well, fancy seeing you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write, and I'm enjoying exploring this story more each time I get back into it. I hope everyone has a great New Year! I love these characters so much. Let me know what you think!


End file.
